


64

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	64

64  
想做好演员，心里那根弦儿就不能一直绷着，得有张有弛，有人红了之后全年无休，三四个剧组交叉轧戏，到最后戏出不来，人也演油了。王凯“驰”的办法是拍完重头戏之后出去旅游散心，多则半个月，少则三五天，把自己从戏里彻底抽出来——这个办法只失败过一次，就是他和靳东合作那次。不过，人真是会变的：前几年他喜欢去有海有阳光的地方撒欢疯玩，也不排斥和偶然遇上的中国人打招呼吃顿饭什么的，要是被人当街拦住要个签名或者合影，他能暗搓搓高兴很久；如今的王凯只想找一个没人认识自己也没人认识靳东的地方，清清静静地待几天，只要不用时刻口罩墨镜帽子披挂齐全就行。  
从这个角度上说，日本不能算是个好地方，因为国内游客实在太多了。但既然靳东从年初就心心念念地要一起去，王凯也不会扫他的兴。他们订了到名古屋的商务舱，照常分开走，靳东比王凯早到一点，正好和事先联系的司机和车子碰头。王凯上车之后听靳东用日语和司机沟通，而且说得还挺顺溜的，不像是临时抱佛脚，觉得自己又发现了靳东身上的隐藏技能点，就笑吟吟地看了他一眼。  
“傻笑什么呢你？”靳东自己眼睛里也有笑意在闪光，简直是在贼喊捉贼了，“还得一个多小时才到呢，困了就先眯会儿。”  
“我不困。”车窗外的灯火越来越稀疏，王凯抿着嘴唇摇头，仗着司机不懂中文满嘴跑火车，“再说，人生地不熟的，还这么偏僻，万一你趁我睡着了把我卖了怎么办？”  
“我哪儿舍得卖你啊？”车里没开灯，靳东笑着去握他的手，抓住了就再不肯放，“不许胡说八道。”  
想在日本找个清静地方还是能办到的，只要能躲开网上所有的热门打卡地点就行，像靳东订的这家温泉旅馆，门脸又旧又不起眼，要到进门之后才能发现另有天地，王凯感觉自己像是打游戏一不留神刷了个限定副本。他们下车的时候已经将近午夜了，穿着和服的女将从门口一路把两人送进客房，小径旁边每隔一段距离就有一盏青苔斑驳的石灯笼，足够照亮脚下的路，又不会打扰到其余的住客，整个院落的空气中弥漫着清凉的绿意，除了他们的脚步声之外只有蛐蛐此起彼伏的鸣唱，以及远处隐隐约约的水声，如同浪花拍岸。王凯小声问：“这儿是海边吗？”“不是海。”靳东指了指左前方，“那边有个湖，明天早上推窗就能看到。”  
他们的房间是幢独立的U型小屋，两翼环抱着精致的庭院和私汤，进门的玄关处放着木屐，壁橱里挂着的两件和服浴衣尺寸也刚好，是日本人那种处处留意的妥帖。王凯入乡随俗地脱了T恤牛仔裤，换上浴衣，边系腰带边去看靳东：“哥，你这日语说得够溜的啊！估计以前没少看片儿吧？诶，问你呢，看的步兵还是骑兵啊？”靳东让他挤兑得够呛，干脆过去直接把王凯按倒在榻榻米上，手顺着浴衣前襟摸进去，把内裤拽下来扔了不说，还顺手撸了一把。王凯捂着下身又笑又躲：“不带你这样的啊！温泉还没泡呢就耍流氓！”  
靳东半跪在他身边，慢条斯理地一颗颗解开衬衫扣子，端着张正经脸说：“日本泡温泉都是光着泡的，浴衣里什么也不能穿。你穿错了不要紧，我得教你改过来啊。这怎么能叫耍流氓呢？耍流氓起码也得这样啊——”他把外面的衬衫和贴身的背心都脱了，赤裸着上半身解开腰带，眼睛看着王凯，又拉过他的手松松按在自己裤链上，往前一挺胯，气声沉沉，透出无法拒绝的诱惑，“来，帮我个忙？”  
王凯不肯和靳东对视，只垂着眼睛看自己的手，修长有力的手指从裤链最上方缓缓摩挲到最下方，却并没有拉开，任由裤子里的阴茎逐渐显出粗壮的轮廓。靳东的呼吸急促地喷在他脖颈上，同时落下来的还有亲吻和耳语：“小混蛋，到底谁在耍流氓，嗯？”  
王凯把下巴垫在靳东肩窝里，温柔地去亲他已经有了白发的鬓角：“哥，这不叫耍流氓，这叫情难自禁。”  
靳东喘了两口粗气，伸手拉开自己的裤链，王凯很自然地伏下身，先把那根滚热的家伙从内裤前方的开口掏出来，然后就小兽喝水似的舔，舔两下又换成吸，只有舌头始终绕着龟头打转，口水把乌红色的茎身弄得湿漉漉的。其实王凯吃得不怎么深，最多也就含进去半截，但不是只有深喉才意味着全情投入，靳东眼看着他腿间从将将半勃到硬得淌水，忍不住用膝盖去蹭一下：“特别想我？”王凯用鼻音黏黏地“嗯”了一声，眼梢斜飞上来瞥靳东一眼，舌尖变本加厉往铃口里钻，爽得靳东差点忘了自己要说什么，好在最后还是想起来了，抬手一指玄关的旅行箱，“……润滑，我放箱子里了。”  
榻榻米太硬，王凯又瘦，跪在上头膝盖硌得生疼，但这点疼和后穴里传来的快感一比就不算什么了。靳东今天有意放慢了速度，进得也很浅，用龟头顶着前列腺那儿细细磨他，王凯好几次都觉得自己要射了，最后又总差那么一丁点儿没到，硬得越发难受。他忍不住腾出只手握住自己，结果刚撸一下就被靳东发现了，紧紧攥着他手腕子反压到背后去，手心朝上：“不准自己摸……”他低头亲了下王凯的掌心，挺腰狠狠顶到后穴深处，没被扩张的肠肉立刻紧裹上来，靳东喘息着退出来大半，又再次送进去，劲儿大得像要把王凯钉进榻榻米里。  
往常靳东从来没觉得自己对操射有什么执念，他也不知道怎么了，今天就想操射王凯，特别想，可能……也是情难自禁吧。


End file.
